dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
Blooper (item)
The Blooper is used as an item in all main games starting from Dry Bones Kart DS. After the player has launched it, the Blooper will create a large ink blot on the screen of all the drivers who are currently in a higher rank than the player, which obstructs the driving view of opponents and causes CPU characters to swerve around on the track (except in Battle mode, as CPU characters will never swerve around on the battle course). The higher rank a player is, the more ink that gets splattered on them. If used while in first place, it will backfire and cause ink to block the driver's screen (except for Team Battles). To get rid of the ink, the player can use a Mushroom, go on a Dash Panel, or wait for it to go away. Also, in Dry Bones Kart Wii, there is a medium-sized kart called the Super Blooper that is based on a Blooper. It is also possible to not get blasted by ink when first getting zapped by a Lightning Bolt. This could mean that this is a glitch, however. The only game in the Dry Bones Kart series where the drivers do not react at all when they are inked by a Blooper are Dry Bones Kart Wii and Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe. Bloopers seem to be replaced in Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP DX by a Scuttlebug-like item that covers the opponents' screens with spider webs. From Mario Kart Wii onward, the Blooper takes more time to squirt ink than before. The Blooper has received a few changes in Dry Bones Kart 8. Not only does its ink obscure the racers' vision, it also makes the vehicle's handling and drifting more slippery. Furthermore, CPUs don't swerve from side to side, as they do in previous games, thus making it more similar to how the player is affected. Potted Piranha Plants can eat the Blooper before it sprays its ink, and the ink can also be washed away if players drive underwater, although the ink will still stay if it hits the player underwater. A Blooper-like shuttle circles around Rainbow Road in Dry Bones Kart 8, and is also used as the track's stamp. The Blooper also appears as part of the Lucky Seven (Dry Bones Kart 7) and Crazy Eight (Dry Bones Kart 8 and Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe). It behaves the same way as a normal Blooper when used by the player, but if another driver touches it while spinning around the player's vehicle or when it is dropped on the track, it will put a single blot of ink on the opponent's screen. Also, once a player receives a Lucky Seven or Crazy Eight from an Item Box and uses it while underwater, the Blooper rotating around the player leaves an ink trail of bubbles. Gallery BlooperMKDS.png|''Dry Bones Kart DS'' Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|''Dry Bones Kart Wii'' BlooperMK7.png|''Dry Bones Kart 7'' BlooperMK8.png|''Dry Bones Kart 8'' Blooper - MarioPartyStarRush.png|''Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe'' Category:Items Category:Dry Bones Kart DS Items Category:Dry Bones Kart Wii Items Category:Dry Bones Kart 7 Items Category:Dry Bones Kart 8 Items Category:Standard Items Category:Recent Items